Turtles in Tomorrowland
by HettyScetty97
Summary: Two of the turtles get given a couple of the pins that take serve as invitations to Tomorrowland. They are amazed at what they find and like Casey Newton was strive to go back. Rated M incase it is more vulgar than I imagined it to be. Based on the 2k14 movie.
1. Chapter 1

Turtles in Tomorrowland

a/n: Yeah, I recently watched the film Tomorrowland and I found it interesting and loved the ending of it so I decided what if one of the original TMNT and a TMNT o/c that I put into pretty much all of my TMNT fanfiction because she has became a part of their family in my little world of imagination were given one of those pins and got to experience Tomorrowland first hand for themselves. I own neither movie as someone owns the TMNT movie and someone else owns Tomorrowland, and if I did own them it would be very weird of me to post fanfiction about them wouldn't it not. The word for this chapter is frantic. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1  
The Mysterious pin

The turtles were out on their patrol of the city. So far it had been fairly quiet so they decided to walk on the ground until they came to a less deserted part of the city and then they would return to the rooftops where they could go undetected. Unknown to them they had been spotted by what looked like an eleven year-old boy. He followed the unsuspecting five across the city until they climbed up a fire escape. Before he lost them he quickly climbed up the escape and bounced across to the roof the turtles were on. He was like a blur as he quickly dumped pins in the belts that the two that were carrying bo staffs before leaving without being seen. Neither of the twins were aware of this happening and continued to run across the rooftops using their staff's as leverage.  
"Come on Donnie you ain't catching me." Sam called to her brother  
"So not true. I am gonna catch you Samie." He called after the turtle girl while fixing his glasses and running after her in a nonsense game of tag. That was until their oldest brother told them to knock it off and act their age long enough to complete the patrol. He looked at them with a sly expression. "Do you want to be put in the Hashi when we get home, or have you forgotten that dad put you in there for that before." The twins looked at each other before deciding that they were now too old for tag and ran to catch up with Mikey and Raph who had zoomed ahead on their skateboards.

Later on they were all hanging up their gear when the twins found the mysterious pins and touched them. Both of them awoke in a field and looked around to see a strange city in the near distance. They walked toward it and unknowingly slipped down into the dojo both dropping the pins. "Did you see that?" Donnie asked his sister. Who nodded. They turned around to the others who were looking at them like they had another head and it was glowing an unearthly colour for some reason.  
"Okay I know that you can be a bit clumsy sometimes, but neither of you have ever slipped into the dojo." Leo confronted them.  
"Are you trying to tell me that we never left the room?" Samie asked. "I mean we were here the entire time?"  
"Yeah weirdo we were, what is wrong with you?" Raph asked not hiding his irritation at his younger siblings. "Are you trying to get us all in trouble?" He asked though it was more of a statement than a question.  
"I think that I am going to bed before we get caught again. I'm tired and I would prefer not spending my night in the dreaded Hashi." Sam said untying her mask and picking both pins up with it without anyone other than Donnie realising. Both the twins headed to their respective bedrooms. Samie obviously holding the precious pins in her mask.

The next morning after breakfast the twins stated that they were going out for a walk. The others nodded their goodbyes and watched them leave. Sam held out the pins which were wrapped in the remnants of old cloth that they used merely for dusting the lair. "Okay sis on the count of three. One, two, three." Don said.

As he said the number three they arrived in the same field as the night before. "That way." Sam said pointing to her right, which luckily was away from the direction of their home. They both let go and ran in the correct direction. Every so often touching the pins to check that they were still on the right track. Eventually they made it to the city. Cars were flying and so were trains as people from all walks of life were looking around in amazement at what they were seeing. Most people who lived there were just going about their daily business and this made things even more interesting as they did so in the most interesting way possible.  
"This is totally amazing. There is no possible way for technology on earth to be this advanced. It is basically the dream of an engineer to be here." Don said his voice was dripped in fascination  
"Then we will fit right in." Sam added sarcastically. Not thinking that talking turtles were going to fit in anywhere.

Then a beeping sounded from their hands. They looked and seen that it was a timer and it was counting down. "What does that mean?" Sam asked. Don pulled his bionic super glasses (As I call them) down over his actual glasses and looked at the pin. "Unfortunately I think that it's trying to tell us that we need to go back soon."  
"Just when I was beginning to enjoy myself." Sam replied. The timer started to go down bit by bit and soon it was reaching thirty seconds, then twenty then ten and then.

They were back in the sewers. "Wherever that place is we obviously cannot get back now. At least we know what part of the sewers we are in." Donnie commented. "Come on Sam lets go home." The twins walked toward their home happy as larry, joking around the same way they had when they were little kids. Of course at that time Samantha still believed that magical pink rainbow powered unicorns were real and that one was her best friend. While Donnie was busy playing with archie the friendly robot that had human emotions. Now they spoke of nothing other than tech and it was nice for them to relax and have fun together. "Do you think that I could ever build an Archie?" Donnie asked unaware that the same robot that gave him the pins was following him.  
"I think that you could build a prototype and maybe programme some emotions into it. But you would have to work at it for ages and find all of the parts for it, which would include several trips to the junkyard. Which coincidentally father doesn't want us doing all of the time." Sam responded.  
"Maybe your right. I just remember having so much fun with him when we were little he was so cool. I also remember your obsession with a certain pink magical rainbow powered unicorn that you called stardust." Donatello answered.  
"Yeah imagine Sensei's face if we managed to build her. How long do you think we would be in the hashi for building our childhood imaginary friends." Sam laughed. Then stopped and grabbed the staff that she had brought with her.

Don looked around and decided to put down the bionic super glasses again. He looked around and drew his own bo until he seen that it was just a child. "Hey little guy." He said stuttering slightly. "What are you doing in the sewers won't your parents be looking for you?" He asked.  
"No, I don't have any parents Donatello. You two have to come with me." The young boy said and pointed to an a portal that appeared out of nowhere in the sewers...

a/n: You are going to hate me for this and I apologise completely but. TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Turtles in Tomorrowland

a/n: I left you in a cliffhanger at the end of that first chapter. I apologise for that again. SORRY. The word for this chapter is Congruent. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2  
Another Dimension

The twins looked at the young boy and then at each other. "What do you think Donatello?" Sam asker her brother.  
"Don't worry Samantha. I am legit." He said to them  
"How do you know our names?" Don asked.  
"That's simple I was sent to recruit dreamers and you two are possibly the biggest dreamers out there. The only difference being that you make nearly all of your dreams a reality." The boy said  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.  
"Simply put you two can dream up any machine and find away to make it work. But your biggest dream cannot come true unless you follow me."  
"Do you have a name?" Donnie asked.  
"Yes my name is Sebastian." Sebastian said. The twins thought about his offer knowing that they would be leaving their lives behind.

They followed Sebastian into the portal. And seen that they were in the middle of the city, only this time they could interact with people. "Wow, I'm surprised people aren't running off screaming at this point."  
"Anyone is welcome here as long as their dreamers." A female voice sounded from behind them. The twins turned around.  
"Who the shell are you?" Samie asked.  
"I'm Casey Newton. welcome to Tomorrowland." Casey shook their hands and the twins introduced themselves.  
"It's another dimension. Should have guessed that when I seen the portal." Don said once again pressing his glasses up to his eyes.  
"When since do you guess?" Sam asked him rhetorically.  
"Would you guys like the tour or are you willing to wait for everyone else to show up?" Casey asked.  
"Who is everyone else?" Donnie asked.  
"Mainly friends I met on my journey and my dad and little brother." Casey answered.

Back in their dimension the other turtles were beginning to get worried. "Where are they Mikey is ready to put on the video of the cat playing chopsticks with chopsticks and I cannot stand seeing it again." Leo said worried about his younger siblings. Splinter walked out.  
"Where are Samantha and Donatello?" He asked. The three teenagers in the room muttered something about a walk and that they hadn't came back yet. "Where are they?" He asked again with the same answer. Not believing them Splinter sent them straight to the Hasi.

"Where are the twins?" He asked them.  
"Dad, honestly they told us that they went for a walk." Leo said as he was trying to stay balanced upside down on a chair.  
"What? Those two never stay out for this long. When did they leave?" Raphael trying to stop himself from puking at the thought of spinning around on the wooden board that had a ball underneath it one more time as he tried to keep up his rally with two ping pong bats and a ping pong ball. "Sensei they left after breakfast." He told the rat.  
"Yeah when we were trying to watch our show at the entertainment centre before training." Mikey added.  
"Hmm, I see and you don't know where they are?" He asked all three everyone nodded especially Mikey who was really beginning to feel the strain from balancing three eggs. two were on chopsticks that he held in his hand and the other was balanced on his head while doing the splits over two boxes. "Very well then, you may leave and get ready for training. Raphael you can clean the dojo for today since your sister isn't here."  
"I done it yesterday." Splinter sent the hothead a look that told him to get over it and the three remaining turtles went to the dojo to get ready for training.

Back in Tomorrowland the twins were waiting for the other patrons to show up. "How much longer do we have to wait?" Donnie asked getting bored. He glanced at his watch and looked at the time. "We are missing training." He whispered into Samie's ear. Finally after what felt like forever the rest of the group showed up.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. You are the lucky few that have been invited to our home in the city of Tomorrowland. My name is Casey newton and this is Frank Walker we will be giving you the tour of our great city."  
The group followed the twins were getting weird looks from most of the other guests. "Come on the hubble train is nearly here and we don't want to miss it." Casey said.  
"Wow I wonder what laws of physics would have had to be broken to get this in the air." Donnie quipped. People looked at the brainy turtle as he looked out of the window to see people diving into one pool then from that one into another. "I'm going to say a lot of them were." Some of the others snorted a little in laughter or in some cases very mild amusement.  
"If you agree to stay here then you will be given the freedom to choose your own career and given living accommodations in the city."  
"It sounds like pure freedom. The only problem what about our families, we can't leave them behind because of the promise of a better life." Sam said.  
"You and your brother will be able to walk freely among humans without ridicule or people screaming away in terror." Casey said. Sam looked at the girl who was about the same age as she was and had absolutely nothing to say about what they had just been told.  
"How exactly are we supposed to believe that?" Sam asked, finally over the initial shock.  
"You are a giant talking turtle, and you cannot believe this?" Casey asked in reply. They put their staffs back in their belts as Don gulped in loudly.  
"Master Splinter is going to kill us." He said not looking at his sister.  
"We will be in the Hashi for a while if we ever get home." Sam said. "How long do we have to decide I would hate to do this without my family?" She asked.  
"We can send you back with the recruitment agent that brought you here." Casey said. "He can open the portal and bring you back with your family if they agree of course." Casey smiled at them.

At the lair a portal opened and the twins stepped out with Sebastian. "Sensei, are portal supposed to open in the dojo?" Mikey asked stupidly. The rat turned around.  
"Where have you two been all morning?" He asked them. Donnie gulped his adam's apple knowing that he is going to have to accept his punishment.  
"Dad we have been in the most amazing place, a city where we can walk around in broad daylight without anyone running scared or anything." Samie explained.  
"Yeah right like that's ever going to happen." Raph commented in the hope that his sister was right.

Sam looked at Sebastian and he opened a portal. "If you step through this portal then you will arrive in the city of Tomorrowland where you will be accepted into society if you choose to be." Sebastian said.  
"What do we have to loose dad, can we try it please Dad please." Mikey said nearly begging. Splinter looked around and seen that Leo and Raph were looking just as curious as his youngest was.  
"Alright then we may go." Splinter said as he collected his walking stick.

One by one they stepped through the portal and arrived in the most amazing place they had ever seen. "Welcome to Tomorrowland."

a/n: Another short chapter I know, but I promise the next one will be longer. Honestly I'm just thankful that I got over a small creative bump in the road that stopped me from updating sooner.


End file.
